A helping hand
by allthingsmagical
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Merlin's sister' It a few weeks later and Merlin is, as promised, helping his sister with her magic whilst she helps Merlin & Arthur keep their relationship secret. Rated M for reason. Please R&R. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_This is the sequel to 'Merlin's sister'. It is a few weeks later and Merlin is, as promised, helping his sister Helen with her magic, and in return for him helping her, Helen is helping Merlin and Arthur keep their relationship hidden._

_This story will only have a couple of chapters. _

_This story was written on request by Helen, therefor, is dedicated to her. Hope you like it :)_

_This story is malexmale._

_Sorry for any mistakes I may have made :)_

_Authors note: I got a review questioning about the bath scene and read it to see that it didn't sound right so I've corrected it. Thank you 'superbored85' :)_

* * *

Helen was pacing, just outside the gates of Camelot, pausing after so long to look up towards the forest to see if she could see her brother Merlin returning.

Helen had enjoyed her stay in Camelot and when it was time for her to go home, she didn't want to. Merlin wanting to do what he could to help her after her helping him and Arthur get together said that he would go and visit their mother and try and talk her into staying. Merlin let them know that he would be back sometime today, whether to pick Helen up and take her home or tell her that she could stay, she didn't know.

* * *

Arthur had finished training, they were supposed to be training for a full morning but Arthur couldn't, his mind was on Merlin. He had only been gone a week and after two days, Arthur was missing him like mad. He called for his knights to stop and told them that training was finished early and that they were to return to their posts.

When the training ground was empty except for Arthur, he turned in a full circle and stopped when he was facing the forest. Merlin said that he would be back today, he decided to give Merlin until sundown to come back before going out and meeting him.

He looked away from the forest and closer to the gates and smiled when he saw Helen pacing.

* * *

Helen looked towards the forest before pacing again. She knew that Merlin would be back today, so she had been here since just after dawn. Just as she turned to walk her usual pace, a pair of hands grabbed her upper arms. "You're going to wear a hole in the ground." Helen looked up and found herself staring at Arthur with an amused look on his face.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm anxious."

Arthur chuckled. "I can tell." Arthur looked over Helen's shoulder and saw Merlin come into view. "Merlin will be here any second now." Helen scoffed. "Wanna bet."

"Okay then. If within the next minute you see Merlin. You have to do all of the chores that Merlin should do today which is cleaning my armour, exercising the dogs, mucking out the stables and washing my clothes. That way I can spend all day in bed with Merlin, because I've missed him that much It's making me barmy."

Helen stood and thought about it for a few seconds before shaking Arthur's hand. "Done."

Arthur shook her hand and grinned. "You certainly have been."

Helen frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Arthur placed his hands on Helen's shoulders and spun her around.

Merlin was really close to them both now with a grin on his face. Helen looked over her shoulder at Arthur who was quietly laughing. "That's not fair. You saw Merlin coming when you made the bet, so it doesn't count."

"Don't worry Helen. I wouldn't do that to you anyway." Arthur assured her.

Merlin walked up to them both with a grin on his face. "Let me guess. You've been out here since just after sunrise waiting for me and Arthur knowing this has decided to come and wind you up."

"Yes."

"Well he had had to wind someone up Helen, seeing as I wasn't around. Anyway, I suppose you want to know whether I bring the good news of you being able to stay or the bad news telling you that you are to go home."

"Yes."

Merlin smiled. "You can stay in Camelot. You can live here."

"Yes." Helen said, making fists with her hands. Arthur picked Helen up and spun her around before placing her back on the ground. "Why are you so happy?" Merlin asked, looking at Arthur. "Helen can live here. And I'm happy for her because that's what she wants and I'm all for making Helen happy because she got us together." Arthur explained, but Merlin knew that there was something else. "And?"

"Well, if Helen is to live here and be Gaius's asisstant, she will have to have your room, which means that you will be living with me in my quarters. And seeing as all that I had planned today was training and I finished that not long before you came back. I want you in my chambers. Now."

Helen put her hands over her ears. "I don't need any images thank you." Arthur laughed and turned to make his way back to the castle but not before beckoning Merlin to follow.

Helen hugged and thanked Merlin before telling him to go. Gaius had given her the morning off to wait for Merlin. Now he was back, she had to get back to work.

* * *

Arthur had a servant come and do him a bath, once done, Arthur locked his chamber doors and turned to face Merlin. "Strip." Merlin wasted no time in doing what Arthur told him to do and within seconds, Merlin was stood naked in front of Arthur who stripped himself before getting in his bath. "Are you going to stand there and let me enjoy the view or are you going to join me where I can enjoy you even more?"

Merlin smirked and joined Arthur, sitting in front of him with his back against Arthur's chest. Seeing the water rise up even more as he got in, Merlin created a spell around them so that the water will not make too much of a mess if it splashes over the edge.

"What are you doing Merlin?"

"I've simply done a spell so that the water will not make too much of a mess."

Arthur seeing this, smirked. "Planning to make a splash are you?"

Merlin turned himself around so that he was facing Arthur. "Oh yes. A very big splash." he said before placing his lips upon Arthur's. Arthur roamed his hands down Merlin's back before resting firmly on Merlin's arse. "Gods I've missed you Merlin."

"I've missed you too Arthur. So much." Merlin replied as he threw his head back when he felt Arthur's fingers enter him. After a while of Arthur pumping his fingers in and out of Merlin, Merlin growled. "Arthur. It's not your fingers I want in me. It's your cock."

Arthur smirked and pulled his fingers out to lift Merlin up, when Arthur lined his cock up, Merlin slammed down onto him. "Ah Merlin."

Merlin started to ride Arthur slowly whilst kissing him gently.

* * *

Helen who had been delivering potions to different people that evening came to a stop outside of Arthur's chambers when she heard a muffled moaning. She put her ear to the door and when she heard that the moaning had got louder, she pulled away with a smile on her face.

"You have both missed each other that much, Merlin has forgot to use the spell that not let anyone hear." she mumbled to herself. She quickly checked the corridor she was in and when she saw that it was deserted, she stretched her hand out towards Arthur's door and said an incantation that Merlin had been teaching her. Once she put her hand down, she put her ear to the door once more and was happy that she couldn't hear anything. Happy that the spell worked and that she had managed to do it, she did a little dance before making her way back to Gaius. Telling herself that the next time she saw Merlin she would tell him that no matter how much he missed Arthur, he should have put up a silencing spell around Arthur's chambers. He should be thankful that it was Helen that heard them and not someone else.

Yes, she would be having words with her big brother tomorrow when he was to teach her some more magic.

* * *

After drying themselves and having something to eat (Arthur asked another servant to bring him some food) Merlin and Arthur got into bed, Arthur pulled Merlin close to him, letting Merlin rest his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Arthur kissed Merlin on his head. "Good night Merlin."

Merlin in turn, kissed Arthur's chest. "Good night Arthur."

* * *

_What do you think? Chapter two will be up within ten days._

_Review? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)

_The second and final chapter. Thank you for the reviews, story alerts and favorite stories :)_

_Sorry for any mistakes that I may have made._

* * *

The next morning, Helen was doing her rounds for Gaius, delivering potions throughout the castle. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door to who Gaius says is nasty, even on a good day.

"And what time do you call this you bumbling idiot?" he wrenched open the door and came face to face with Helen.

"You're not Merlin."

"Thanks for clearing that up for me." Helen replied sarcastically.

"Who are you?"

"I am Gaius' helper, Helen. Merlin's sister."

"Merlin's sister? Well I have just made up my mind. I don't like you."

"Whereas you are my number one fan." Helen replied, keeping her sarcastic tone.

"Well you cheeky young gal. I have a good mind to report you to the king for your rudness."

"My rudness? You ought to listen to yourself before accussing other people of that."

"How dare y-" he broke off when he saw Uther approaching. Straight away, Helen bowed her head. "Ah Uther I wish to talk to you."

"Later Elfric. I need to see Arthur." Helen's head shot up. She thrust the potion into Elfric's hand and rushed away. She shut herself in a room and locked the door behind her, concentrating on Merlin.

* * *

Merlin woke up and found himself being spooned by Arthur. He sighed happily and smiled when he felt Arthur press a kiss to his shoulder. Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur, who smiled before capturing Merlin's lips. Arthur's hand moved down from Merlin's chest to his cock that was half hard. He started stroking Merlin whilst grounding his own erection against Merlin's arse.

_Merlin._

Merlin broke from Arthur and shot up into a sitting posistion. "Merlin? What's wrong?"

"Shh." Merlin closed his eyes and tried to focus.

_Merlin?_

_Helen?_

_No it's Gaius._

_It's too early for sarcasm. What's wrong._

_Uther is on his way to see Arthur. I thought I'd best warn you. Because I'm guessing you are still in bed._

_Yes._

_Well you need to get up because Uther is nearly there so get, what I'm guessing, is your naked arse out of Arthur's bed and get dressed._

The connection broke and Merlin looked at Arthur who was staring at him. "It's Helen."

Arthur covered them both up quickly. "Where?" he asked looking around.

"Not in here you prat." Merlin said as he got out of bed. "People with magic can communicate with their minds. She's just warned me that Uther is on his way here because he wants to talk to you." Arthur shot out of bed and got dressed. Merlin who was already dressed, helped him. Merlin faced the door. _"Tospringe."_ eyes glowing gold, Arthur heard his door unlock.

A few minutes later, Uther walked in. Merlin bowed and looked at Arthur. "I'll get your breakfast sire." he said and left Arthur with his father.

* * *

Merlin was walking down the corridor to get Arthur's breakfast when a hand grabbed hold of him and pulled him through a door. He spun round and came face to face with Helen. "First of all let me say how lucky you are that it was me that walked past Arthur's chambers last night when you two let each other know just how much you missed one another."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you both Merlin. You forgot to put a silencing charm up so I did it for you."

"And it worked? Well done." Merlin stepped forward and hugged her, but Helen pulled away. "Second of all. I'm your younger sister. Which means you look out for me. Not the other way around."

"Well you said that because I helped you with your magic that you would."

"Yes, but not all day every day. What would you do if I wasn't here?"

"I'd be lost." he said, giving Helen his brightest smile that always made her not be angry with him. "That's not fair." she said. "Arthur's breakfast." she said pointing to the table. "Take it to him."

Merlin hugged her. "Thank you sister. And thank you for the warning this morning."

"Your welcome. Now get going." Merlin hugged her one last time before picking up Arthur's breakfast and leaving. Helen smiled as she watched him leave, before leaving herself. She was glad that she was staying in Camelot. After all. Someone has to look out for Merlin besides Arthur and Gaius.

* * *

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers with his breakfast to see him leaning against the wall whilst staring out of the window. "Your breakfast Arthur."

Arthur turned around and saw Merlin put his breakfast on the table. Arthur walked over to the door and locked it. "What did Uther want?"

"Just to discuss something about the counsel meeting this afternoon. Until then, I'm all yours."

"Good. I need cheering up. Helen has just told me off."

"Why?"

"Because I forgot to put a silencing charm on the room last night and she walked past and heard us, she said we was lucky it was her and not someone else, so she put a silencing spell up for us."

"Remind me to thank her." Arthur walked up to Merlin and kissed him. "Arthur, your breakfast."

"It's not food I'm hungry for." Arthur said, putting his hands on Merlin's hips and pulling him towards him. "Now then. Lets finish off what we started this morning." Merlin smiled and put a silencing spell on the room before following Arthur to the bed.

* * *

_The end._

_What did you think?_

_Review? :)_


End file.
